James "Jimmy" Kamiya
James Kamiya, better known to his friends as Jim '''or '''Jimmy, is the son of Tai "Taichi" Kamiya and one of the main characters in the Digimon Reborn Series. He is, like his father, partnered with an Agumon. He is the unofficial second in command of the team after Lucy Ishida. Pre-Digimon Reborn Jimmy was born in 2020 as the son of Tai Kamiya and his wife. He grew up hearing stories about the digital world, but always dismissed them as tales made up by his father to amuse him during his young childhood. � He spent a lot of time with his slightly older� cousin, Jeanette Korima growing up, with her having been told similar stories. The pair figured their parents had been told the same stories when they were their age. Digimon Reborn In 2034, at aged 14, Jimmy was transported to the digital world, along with Jeanette, as well as Lucy Ishida, Jon Itchijouji, Dick Motomiya and� Tony and Jack Ishida. There, they met their partner digimon, with the others being paired with Biyomon, Gabumon, Renamon, Veemon, Guilmon and Wormmon, respectively. � Shortly after arriving, they found themselves being attacked by DarkTyrannomon. This caused Jimmy's digivice to activate, resulting in Agumon digivolving to Greymon and defeating DarkTyrannomon. However, the defeat did not delete DarkTyrannomon and instead the virus type escaped, to later plague the digidestined. � Over the next few days, it was realised that the team needed a leader. Originally, Jimmy was put up for the role, something Lucy strongly objected to. However, they went along with it, briefly, before Lucy took over after Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon to combat Wendigomon with Greymon, something they barely achieved. � Shortly after this, DarkTyrannomon returned, this time with a new trick; he was able to digivolve to MetalTyrannomon. This led to Jimmy trying to get Greymon to digivolve further. However, due to the lack of sinc between Greymon and Jimmy, Greymon instead dark digivolved to SkullGreymon. Though SkullGreymon managed to hold his own against MetalTyrannomon for a time, it was quickly found that the lack of sinc had resulted in a weaker digivolution than if Greymon had digivolved while in almost perfect sinc with Jimmy. As a result, it took SkullGreymon and all the other digidestined's digimon to battle MetalTyrannomon and defeat him marginally. � Later, during the battle with Megadramon, after WereGarurumon and Garudamon had failed to stop it, Jimmy and Greymon finally came into a near perfect sinc. This resulted in Greymon being able to digivolve into his true ultimate level, MetalGreymon. After a battle during which MetalGreymon (and, through the sinc, Jimmy) exerted quite a bit of energy, Megadramon was defeated. However, shortly after this, it was discovered that both MetalTyrannomon and Megadramon had been merely puppets of a far stronger adversary; NeoDevimon. � When the digidestined finally came face to face with NeoDevimon, Jimmy and Agumon were the first to try to jump into action, only for MetalGreymon to be swept aside like a fly, just as WereGarurumon, Garudamon, WarGrowlmon, Taomon and Paildramon were later. It took a combined attack from all of them to even put a scratch on NeoDevimon, which simply caused his power to be released, causing him to digivolve to OmegaDevimon. At this stage, it took Jimmy becoming fully sinced with Agumon, allowing him to warp digivolve to WarGreymon, to even stand a chance to take this newly digivolved enemy down. � However, even this proved insufficient, albeit marginally. At this stage, it took a combined assault by WarGreymon and Biyomon's recently achieved Mega Level, Phoenixmon, to take down OmegaDevimon. � The victory was short lived though, as mere hours after they had vanquished OmegaDevimon, a new enemy emerged; a group consisting of Beelzemon, GigaSeadramon, BlackWarGreymon and Diaboromon. � First of all, the DigiDestined tried to fight Beelzemon using the combined power of their ultimate level digimon, as for some reason, Jimmy and Jeanette were unable to achieve full sincronisation with Agumon and Biyomon. In the end, it was only after Lucy and Gabumon managed to fully sinc, resulting in Gabumon warp digivolving to MetalGarurumon, that Jimmy and Agumon fully sinced again, due to their own desire to prove they were just as good, if not better. This led to Beelzemon being defeated by the combined might of the two mega level digimon. � GigaSeadramon later proved to be too much of an issue for Jimmy and Agumon, due to attribute weaknesses of Agumon, allowing him only to digivolve to ultimate level, even then with it only being into SkullGreymon once again. This led to them sitting it out as Imperialdramon, MetalGarurumon, Sakuyamon and WarGrowlmon fought GigaSeadramon. � Later, during the battle with BlackWarGreymon, it became apparent that he and WarGreymon were a perfect match for one another, resulting in a stalemate until the newly digivolved Gallantmon got involved, delivering the finishing blow as WarGreymon fought BlackWarGreymon to� a standstill. � During what appeared to be the final battle, Diaboromon fought the combined might of all the mega level digimon, beating them all. It was only when Lucy and Jimmy set aside thier differences that they were able to sinc WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, resulting in them DNA digivolving to Omnimon, who swiftly defeated Diaboromon. � However, there was still one battle left to fight. From the ashes of all the adversaries they had faced, an even greater one emerged; Milleniummon, the digivolved form of Kimeramon, who had been defeated years previously by Magnamon. He was shown to have evolved not just in form and power, but in intelect as well, showing himself to be the true mastermind behind the group the digidestined had just defeated. � He fought and bested all the digidestined's digimon, including the once again DNA digivolved Omnimon. However, in the end he was bested by an unexpected turn of events; Jimmy refused to give in, despite his apparent inability to re-sinc with Agumon following their defeat by Milleniummon. This led to him beign able to access the hidden abilities inherent within Agumon, allowing him to warp digivolve into his final mega level; OmegaGreymon. The other digi-destined and digimon then gave their power to OmegaGreymon, allowing him to deliver his final attack, Omega Force, to Milleniummon, destroying him. � After that, Jimmy returned to the real world with the other digi-destined.